This application relates to composite structures and, more particularly, to a composite or sandwich structure employing sheets of wood veneer.
At one time wood accounted for the vast majority of manmade structures. Gradually, however, wood has fallen out of favor in many market areas because of the high maintenance costs and short structure life resulting from rot, paint peeling, instability, swelling and warping. For example, with respect to boats, metals and fiberglass constructions have gradually accounted for the vast majority of boats of every size and description and wood, conversely, has been relegated to use in selected custom applications where initial labor costs and/or maintenance are not controlling factors. However, wood in most respects is an excellent building material due to its stiffness, light weight and fatigue resistance. It's shortcomings are primarily moisture related and these shortcomings are, of course, exacerbated when applied in areas such as the boat building art.